Nuisance
by Clouded Fantasies
Summary: How did Cloud ever get the name Fenrir?


"Get that damn dog out of my town!" The shopkeep shouted at the stray Nibel Wolf roaming  
aimlessly around the village of Nibelheim.  
"Ah! Get it out before it eats my baby!" A young mother hollered, hugging her child with all her  
might. This just confused the vicious beast. The townspeople were making a big deal about this.  
Why? Fiends always stray into the town. This one was different. This wolf was notorious for  
being a vile, ferocious beast that attacks and kills anything in its path. The town feared for its life.  
A local hunter clacked his gun, and aimed at at the wolf.  
"Don't you mess with me, boy." With that, he shot at him. The bullet just hit him, sheering some  
fur off, but not injuring the wolf. This wolf meant no harm to the town. He was just roaming  
around, looking for some food, not to get shot at. The hunter shot at him again, and again, but  
missed. The wolf ran out of the town towards him home, Mt. Nibel.  
"Yo better scram, you Nuisance!"The hunter shouted, taking in all the victorious cheers from the  
villagers. The wolf looked back at the village.  
Nuisance. He was was always called a nuisance. He might not know the true meaning behind  
the word, but he knew it hurt. A vile name for a vile beast.  
The nibel wolf Walked to his creek in the woods, and sat right in front of it. A rattle came from his  
side. He peeked over and saw a bright blond, blueeyes  
young boy sitting on a rock, fear painted  
on his face. The wolf just plopped his head on his paws, laying down.  
Curiosity struck the boy, making him lean closer to the wild hound.  
"Yyyou're  
not gonna hurt me? are you?" The wolf just contined to lay there.  
They sat in silence, gazing at the rushing water, the boy sneeking quick glances at the  
mysterious wolf.  
"Is this your home?" The boy asked. he didn't answer, "Well, sorry. I just come herwhen nobody  
wants me. They all think 'im wothless and a nuisance."  
"The wolf looked up and gazed at the boy Who just looked at at the creek.  
Eventually, the wolf padded over to the little boy and laid his head on his lap. They boy's celrulean  
eyes grew wide in surprise, but then put put a tiny hand on his head, akwarly petting him. The  
wolf's eyes drew to a close in comfort.  
"You're not vicious. Everybody just thinks you are. You seem really nice." They boy scratched the  
back of his head with his free hand. "I'm Cloud, by the way. Do you have a name?" As expected,  
there was no response, "Hmmm... How 'bout Fenrir?" You know, the story about the mythical  
wolf, Fenrir? You probably do." Cloud let out a hand, "So, how 'bout it? Friends?" Fenrir lowered  
his head under Cloud's hand and threw it back up to his head. Cloud smiled.  
````````````````````````````````````````````12 years Later`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
22-year old Cloud Strife Was in the garage, working on the new monstrosity of a motorcycle he  
got from a guy a few days ago.  
"Cloud." His childhood friend called as she opened the door to the garage. Cloud slid from  
underneath it and grabbed a dirty rag to wipe his hands.  
"Hey, Tifa." He greeted.  
"Dinner is ready if you're interested." she said. It went silent for a while, So, You know what  
you're going to name it?"  
"Huh?" Cloud questioned.  
"Naming your bike? Give it a name! I'll be fun." She insisted. With no response, he gave up and thought for a name."How about Fenrir?" he suggested.

"Fenrir? The mythical wolf from back home? why would you name it that?"

"No, not the myth. I mean..." Cloud really missed his friend after he past on. He always tried to

keep his memory alive somehow.  
"A wolf...I named Fenrir. The way they both roar. The way they're both different from the rest...  
Sorry, I was 10. I should've..."  
"No." She said, "It sounds great. Fenrir. It somehow fits you."  
"Yeah." He walked past Tifa, and she eventually followed. Leaving Fenrir to rest.

* * *

A/N: yeah, I know the endingkind of sucky, but im pretty content with the rest, even though i feel it  
was kind of rushed. I had a dream about this a little while ago. So ,I though it would be a good  
idea for a fic.: Well, you know what to do, R & R!


End file.
